Leethum
by E. Nagrom
Summary: this is a fic about Setedean law and how one side of their military is formed. And how the circumstances of your birth can lead you into a dangerous and deadly military career


A/N this is a fic about Setedean law and how one side of their military is formed. We never hear much about this side of Seteda so this is my take on one side of the political and military make up of Seteda.

This is all out of my own mind. Apparently I do not own anything to do with the Stargate franchise as MGM won't take an IOU so until I win lotto Stargate is owned by MGM.

This is rated MA 15+ as it will have violence and some course language

Leethum

* * *

Ronon was sitting in the briefing room of Atlantis trying to work out why the landscape of the planet Rodney was talking about seemed so familiar yet alien to him. He should be listening to Rodney but the landscape reminded him of a planet he was once meant to protect while the Wraith were on their way to attack his home world. He was called off that mission at the last moment when it became apparent that the wraith had reached that planet and all hell broken lose. He hadn't thought of that planet in a long time he doesn't know what happened to the other Setedan's who fought for the planet; he hoped they made it out alive or removed all the Wraith and destroyed their technology.

"If we do find that the Wraith have left the weapon we are looking for then there is hope that we can look at the way their technology works and see if we can see any weakness in their technology and will be able to use it against them." Rodney finished Ronon noticed the only person who did not have eyes resembling a glazed donut was Dr. Weir.

"What are the chances that there are no longer any wraiths on the planet?" Elizabeth asked with a new voice talking John and Teyla joined in on the conversation.

"Well it is a Wraith home world the chances are there may be a few but not the thousands that the Ancient database talks of… previous missions and informants have proven that if there are too many Wraith in one area they start to kill each other." Rodney replied

"Like rats and mice" John piped up causing Elizabeth to raise her eyebrow.

"What? It has been proven if they can't get their privacy and enough food they form mobs and kill the weakest mob" John replied Rodney brought the conversation back to him.

"The potential is worth the risk of seeing if we can see any flaws in their technology and ships structure" Rodney argued seeing that John wasn't all that keen Rodney rolled his eyes and sighed

"Did I forget to mention that there was also the opportunity to get at least 4 Zed PMs?" Rodney added in immediately getting everyone's undivided attention.

"You mean you spent 4 HOURS talking about some weapon that may or may not be usable and only now tell us we can get 4 ZPMs?" John asked

"Well yeah you're always looking for weapons I'm the ZedPM freak" Rodney replied

"Now, now people, John and team if you want to go you can leave tomorrow." Elizabeth said standing up silently dismissing them.

"Well you heard the woman, were leaving tomorrow to…" John looked expectantly to Teyla

"P3X-989" Teyla supplied him walking to the mess hall for lunch.

The team made it to P3X-989 mid afternoon, John didn't mind that as Rodney assured them that they were able to make it to shelter before Sunset. Rodney was in front of SGA-1. He was too busy looking at his life sign detector to realize that his team had stopped and he continued walking only to stop when he heard a solid 'thump' looking down he saw a severed Wraith head land on the ground between his feet with the Wraith looking angry.

"That is disgusting!" Rodney called out while stepping backwards into John who went to see what Rodney was complaining about.

"Wow, that's um… morbid" John said kicking the head gently making sure it was a real head not a mask.

"That's real, the blood should be enough evidence" Ronon mentioned looking out for who ever had done this. After several minutes of the team being on high alert looking in a full circle they couldn't see anyone or threat they continued on the non-existent path, they made it a hundred yards before Teyla was greeted by the next Wraith head.

"Who ever is doing this needs to speak to Dr Heightmeyer immediately" Teyla replied stepping over the head as did the rest of the team. John was thinking that he had seen some sick acts in his military career and also in his horror movie phase but this was one act he couldn't stomach. He looked at the rest of his team to see that they were paler than normal so obviously they didn't like this either but no one was going to openly admit it.

They came to an open meadow where they saw a recently dug hole that looked remarkably like a mass grave not yet filled in. Thinking this is odd SGA-1 split up and walked down a path to see what was being placed in the hole John Teyla peered into the deep hole and saw that it was indeed a mass grave filled with beheaded Wraith bodies.

"That is deeply disturbing" John said not able to look away he felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly fell in if it wasn't for Ronon grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

"Sorry couldn't resist." Ronon replied grinning at his friend's reaction to him. Ronon looked over the edge and saw thirty Wraith bodies in various state of decay.

"What is going on here?" He asked everyone else wanted to know the same thing.

"Uh Ronon can you look around for any tracks or indication on where 'Herod Antipas' is? Really don't want to run into him" John commented. Ronon shifted slightly on his feet.

"There is no evidence of someone being in this area for several days." Ronon replied John resisted looking in the grave again

"But the top bodies are still bleeding… did they levitate there?" John asked sarcastically

"Where's McKay?" Ronon asked this made everyone look around they couldn't see any sign of him until they heard a gunshot. They ran to the west hoping Rodney hasn't shot himself in the foot again.

Rodney was shooting the Wraith that he could see he managed to hit two before he lost his concentration when a thin woman dressed in animal skins started to attack the Wraith with a sword that had seen better days, hiding behind a rock he watched the woman attack the Wraith she reminded him of the gracefulness of Teyla with her weapons and the brutality of Ronon, the woman had beheaded the Wraith about to attack Rodney with one sweep of her sword, she walked to the Wraith that Rodney had killed plunged the sword in his heart and beheaded the two Wraith. Rodney saw the girl sweep the heads away from the bodies with the tip of the sword in a casual golf put. Rodney saw that she had the bodies and heads a minimum of five feet apart.

"Who the hell are you?" Rodney sighed under his breath the girl looked at him with pale eyes averted.

"My name is Leethum Sir" The woman Leethum replied bowing her body at the waist looking at the ground.

"Rodney there you are…whoa making friends?" John asked looking at the blood and mess around him then noticing Leethum

"My name is Major John Sheppard, this is Teyla and Ronon" John introduced them all Leethum nodded her head still looking at the ground

"Sirs Madam welcome" Leethum replied Teyla was looking at the mess around the new girl.

"Why do you behead the Wraith?" Teyla asked softly Leethum once again nodded

"So the Wraith do not regenerate and heal" Leethum replied

"Could you look at us when talking to us?" John asked Leethum there was no reply or movement from her. Teyla could not read Ronon's facial expression usually you could tell his mood by his eyes but he is unreadable but she saw he was very cold toward her.

"As interesting as all this is, we need the ZedPM's so I suggest we start out to the hives" Rodney said closing his notebook.

"I don't think so not with all the Wraith we have seen… do you have any idea how many Wraith are here…?" John asked once again Leethum nodded

"Four haven" Leethum replied

"What? What have you and your team been doing?" Ronon yelled like a parent would to a misbehaving child.

"The best we could." She replied in a voice so low everyone had to strain to hear her.

"Where is your commanding officer?" Ronon demanded Leethum nodded then replied

"Please follow me, you can visit their resting place" Leethum replied stepping backwards and turning on the balls of her feet. After several hours of walking Rodney piped up

"Hope there is a place to sit down soon Leethum… I'm not used to walking so fast and long" Rodney panted

"Leethum? Is that a family name?" John asked walking next to her he saw Leethum have a confused look but it was gone in a split second.

"It is my name" She replied again quietly she stopped in front of a curtain of thin reads hanging down from an overhead branch. She moved half of the reads to one side so SGA1 could walk past her, John didn't like how she didn't answer many questions or that she never looked from the ground for more than a moment.

"They are through here. According to law" She replied looking directly at Ronon for three seconds then back to the ground John noticed she was plain looking with white skin and red cheekbones – no hint of make-up, she had plenty of freckles and had the palest eyes he had seen. John stepped forward first too absorbed in his view to notice whom came next. He had the best view ever. He saw that they were in a meadow with a waterfall, lots of trees and a rainbow. He could hear bird songs but not the birds filling the blue sky. It took him several minutes to work out that the boulders were placed there deliberately to mark graves. That was only because he saw Ronon drop to one knee in front of one touching the boulder. Rodney was looking around talking about electromagnetic fields, Teyla was hovering not sure what she should do. John looked around for Leethum but couldn't see her anywhere. Teyla must have known who he was looking for as she motioned with a nod of her head that Leethum was still behind the reads.

John walked out to see Leethum standing straight looking at the ground her head bowed. Now they were not walking at a pace to put Ronon to shame or beheading Wraith John could see the clothes that Leethum was wearing is made out of pale brown animal skin made into pants and singlet top with wide straps. She was wearing her hair tied back in a braid. She wasn't filthy but it was obvious she was covered in more than just a few days worth of dirt.

"How long have you been on this planet?" John asked

"Since my services were required sir." Leethum replied weakly

"Days? Weeks? Months? Years?" John asked he saw a tell tale sign of Leethum shifting from one foot to another but never lifting a foot

"I have no reason to count time, Sir. I am sent to where I am needed until my duty is done." She replied in a stronger voice but it was still quiet.

"How many of your team are still alive?" John asked

"Good question." Ronon asked crossing his arms joining the conversation

"None" Leethum replied

"How many of your superior offices?" Ronon asked

"One" Leethum replied reluctantly John was pleased to hear this; at least she wasn't alone on this planet full of Wraith.

"Who? Where?" Ronon asked Leethum who took a deep breath

"High Chancellor Stevens, he comes and goes." Leethum replied

"How often?" Ronon asked then walked away from her before she could reply looking like he wanted to hit something.

"The sun is setting; we should find a place to set up camp." Teyla said walking in wondering what has upset Ronon so badly.

"You are welcome to stay with me, I am sure that is what your orders were" Leethum replied

"We didn't know you were here." Rodney said around his power bar earning a glare from everyone on his team.

"What I'm hungry?" Rodney replied missing the meaning of the glares John saw that Leethum was walking back the way they came so they all followed her to a rocky area she moved a boulder out of the way to reveal a set of stairs made out of stone leading underground. SGA1 went down the stairs to a large room reminding John of trenchers in WWII. There were parapets, bunkers, sand bags and weaponry everything a soldier would need in a battle. SGA1 were looking around fascinated by what they were seeing they didn't know so much time had gone past until they saw Leethum come in a room they all congregated in with a two tiered tray full of food, a roast meat, vegetables and drink on another tray was plates, cutlery and cups. Teyla moved the map of the planet that she and John were looking at so she could put the trays down on the table.

"Oh good, food" Rodney said acting like he hasn't eaten in weeks they all helped themselves to the food and drink Teyla was halfway through eating when she saw that Leethum was cleaning her sword that had many chunks missing from the blade.

"Are you not eating?" Teyla enquired Leethum acted like there was a stubborn stain on the blade she wanted off

"No, I am not hungry." Leethum replied

"You mentioned that the Wraith are able to heal themselves?" Teyla asked they were not sure if Leethum was going to reply when they heard darts flying overhead and foot soldiers on the ground.

"They can't hear us can they?" Rodney asked

"No sir, you are safe." Leethum replied looking as relaxed as someone who is scared stiff can look.

"About the self healing Wraith?" John prompted Leethum nodded again still looking at her sword.

"Wraith have been experimenting for years they manage to concur death and wounds better than they have in the past…except they do not like being headless. They cannot recover from that." Leethum replied still looking at the floor. John was hoping the more Leethum looked at the floor the more he would be used to it but he couldn't help but find Leethum was hiding something.

"The Wraith are able to come back to life?" Rodney asked looking up from his computer

"Yes sir, they managed to find with their blood they are able to mix it with a plant on this planet and are able to bring themselves back to life." Leethum replied putting the sword down and refilling their cups with the drink she brought in.

"Do you have any of the plant here?" John asked knowing that Carson would love to have a sample of this for his experiments. Leethum nodded and brought him a bunch of flowers that reminded him of Cloves on a rose stem.

"How often does Stevens come by?" Ronon asked changing subject, John was getting curious on why Ronon was harsh with her, but figured he didn't trust Leethum either.

"He comes and goes as he wishes. That is his way" Leethum replied with devotion to her voice Rodney let out an excited yell and headed to a room at the back of the cave, SGA-1 followed him except for Leethum who stayed behind and cleaned the table.

Rodney walked into a room ceiling to floor filled with Wraith and Ancient technology all lined up neatly on shelves carved in the rock face and placed delicately on the floor. John saw Rodney head to the ZPM's while Teyla and Ronon looked at the shelves in awe. Wondering what they were looking at he followed suit and saw the shelves were carved into the rock by hand.

"This was not used by anything greater than a chisel and hammer. This would take a long time to complete with many workers" Teyla replied running her hand over the smooth shelf finding no fault in the carving.

"Does anyone else feel Leethum is hiding something?" John asked quietly to the two leaving Rodney to act like a kid in a toy shop. Teyla tilted her head to one side.

"She reminds me of an old villager who has seen more than the most battle hardened soldier has." Teyla replied John noticed Ronon didn't comment instead walked away from the conversation

"Though Ronon is acting very strangely since we have met Leethum." Teyla observed

"Yeah Wonder what he thinks of Leethum to be acting like this." John said watching Ronon pick up a weapon from the weapon shelf, it was a gun that John thought to be a model below his but wanted to have a closer look especially how Ronon put the weapon in an empty gun holder. Leethum came to the door but did not enter.

"I am sorry to disturb you madam sirs, but your boxes are talking." Leethum informed them shyly not sure if she was supposed to tell them or not.

"If our radios work here then how can the Wraith not hear us?" Ronon asked dominating the girl with his body language Leethum noticed as she shrank further, how that was possible John didn't know.

"This facility is protected from the Wraith detecting equipment with the green box next to sir over in the corner." Leethum indicated Rodney who picked up the small matchbox that was glowing green he waved his energy reading equipment over it and was amazed at the result. John could tell he was going to pull an all nighter before he started bombarding Leethum with questions.

"What is the range this works at? Are there more? What powers this? Who created it? Where did you find it..." he was not expecting answers obviously Leethum new this as she wasn't going to answer him

"Rodney, don't stay up all night with that" John warned him leaving the room to talk to Atlantis.

"Atlantis this is Major John Sheppard" John replied to the radio

"John? It's Elizabeth haven't heard from you got worried." Elizabeth replied

"Sorry about that we met a local who was interesting to talk to, and lost track of time." John reported all they found today.

"Do you think Leethum has any family?" Elizabeth asked John looked around the room he was in, though it was clean and hygienic he could see that it was only used by one person and thinking back to the 60 graves that only left on answer

"No she is alone on this planet with the Wraith." John replied kicking himself for not seeing it before. Leethum had seen everyone she was working with die, he would be shy too if he was stuck on Atlantis after everyone there was killed.

"What a horrible life, report back if you find anything useful." Elizabeth said before signing off, John walked back to the group yawning he noticed Leethum was gone again, and Rodney was talking 100 words a minute about the technology he was finding.

"Don't you see? With this technology we don't have to go to the hives, if Leethum allows us to take some of these back we can call the mission a success." Rodney said excitedly

"Are you sure this will help you and the other scientists?" Ronon asked skeptically

"Look, why don't we all talk about this in the morning?" John suggested seeing that there was going to be a whine session from Rodney

"If you permit, I have made sleeping quarters for you all." Leethum replied John was surprised to see the time was almost midnight the team reluctantly followed Leethum to a series of quarters where true to her word Leethum had made quarters for everyone, fresh sheets, pillows, a place to put their clothes and equipment, and water on a night stand and even showed them where the bathroom was.

"Is there anything else I may do for you?" Leethum asked for the first time eager to please. John and his team assured her that she had done enough with one last bow at the waist she then left to the room they had left – obviously to clean it.

Teyla was lying on her very comfortable bed wondering why Leethum was troubling her so. Teyla could see that the girl was unhappy that she couldn't blame her for, being on a planet on her own with Wraith breathing down her neck, her team dead. But why did she not return to whatever planet her team had come from? Why was Ronon so harsh to her? Teyla was also impressed with Leethum's fighting skills how she was able to defend Rodney and herself when Rodney was so far away from her was amazing. She was hoping to get a few lessons off Leethum on her fighting skills so she could show her people.

After a while with the quietness of the room Teyla fell asleep wondering how they could help Leethum leave this dangerous place

* * *

A/N

Hope you all enjoyed it all reviews welcome though if you are going to flame please turn it into constructive criticism not everyone likes to read flames.


End file.
